


Cannibalism

by NanakiBH



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anonymity, Deception, Disturbing Themes, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Emotional Manipulation, Exhibitionism, Foot Jobs, Incest, M/M, Mind Games, Overstimulation, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: You can't have your cake and eat it too.





	Cannibalism

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're into metaphoric vore. This time, my mood music was [Coppelia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K6CR_t5WNvs) by Yunosuke. The song references a ballet about a life-like dancing doll. Considered titling the fic after that, even, but I hate doing that. lol Alternate title.
> 
> This is a fill for [this prompt](https://personakinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/993.html?thread=874721#cmt874721) at the Persona 5 kink meme: "Just give me Akechi, bound, blindfolded, gagged, with a vibrator at it's highest setting up his ass and locked up for hours before whoever who did it decides that it's time to do some ~action~ Can be noncon, dubcon, or completely consensual with whoever. Just make Akechi a mess and without any control of his own body."
> 
> I kind of skipped out on the "for hours" part, but I took the "whoever" part to heart.

The silence of the office, the small space between its four walls charged with something passionate and unspeakable.

A sigh, and they shared each other's breath.

The pulsing in Akechi's ears was just a faint, embarrassing echo of what it used to be. For the sake of tasting more of the poisonous sweetness that only Shido could give him, his unsteady hand found its confidence and his bullets found their marks. That vile man's sweet words wrapped around his brain and made his thoughts hum to a new tune. With glee, he followed his lead until his feet naturally recalled the steps.

In the beginning, it was just an average nervousness. An ordinary beat.

The more it fell out of rhythm, the deeper he fell in love with its idiosyncrasies. That was the sound of his heart in love with his hate.

It was a high. Inescapable.

One step, two step, three – he spun himself mad and always fell back into Shido's hands. That was the only thing reliable about that man. He was always there to possessively wrap his hands around him. Akechi wondered what Shido thought his feelings were.

Loyalty?

Disgusting.

He just wanted whatever he could get his hands on. He was a greedy boy like that. Didn't have anyone to tell him how to be. His father was a bad role model. Whenever Shido grasped at him, he grasped back, gathering and clutching the shreds of attention he was spared. Little by little, he was amassing a collection; moments they spent alone together when he found him at his most vulnerable. Eventually, he was going to have all of him.

One taste at a time, stealing his contaminated heart directly from his lips.

 

“Good work,” whispered against his ear.

 

A shiver up his spine.

 

His blunt nails dug into Shido's shoulders. A self-satisfied chuckle set his blood on fire. Akechi wanted to laugh, too, but he held on to it and promised himself that he'd give Shido the honor of hearing it someday. It wasn't going to be much longer before he could openly laugh while metaphorically twisting the knife.

Blood lost its appeal. Its color meant nothing to him anymore. Only the connection it smeared between the two of them was what he cared about. He wanted to touch that something intangible. He wanted to get his hands in him, elbow-deep, wrap his fingers around his heart, and kiss him on the lips.

He was going to defile his dreams. Turn them inside out and expose them. Roll around in the mess of his gutted ambition. Paint himself with his humiliation.

In the unspoken battle of motivations, Akechi had no doubt that his was the strongest and most correct. He had no room to doubt himself, so he was right.

Knowing with absolute certainty that he would be victorious, it didn't bother him if his knees became a little weak. His feet were still planted on the ground. The way he trembled was just a taste of the euphoria he would feel when his plan finally reached its climax. Just thinking about it was enough to make his mouth water.

He could envision the moment, but the vision always changed. At one moment, it could end with a knife in Shido's back. Another, with Shido bowing his head and kowtowing to him for the rest of his retched life. Either way, regardless of what degree of pain he wished to inflict, he decided that he couldn't let go of him after spending so much time on him. Shido was an investment.

He stopped being afraid.

That feeling he felt the first time he placed his finger upon the trigger was no more. The frigid chill he felt in his chest when staring into Shido's eyes no longer shook him. It became something else – something perverse and unrecognizable. Like the smell of his cigarette smoke, it made his head dizzy. It was intoxicating.

That was, he figured, what it felt like to conquer one's fears.

He felt invincible.

The two of them were Gods.

Thinking of Shido as anything less would have been an insult to his effort. Shido was exactly the God he thought himself to be, but he wasn't infallible. Akechi longed to show him his first great failure.

The more of Shido's confidence he received, the more powerful he became. Accomplishing for Shido was accomplishing for himself. Their steps aligned and their paths intersected, but they never stepped on each other's toes in their careful dance. As long as the music kept playing in his ears, Akechi elected to enjoy himself, becoming more and more passionate with his performance.

 

“Going to reward me?”

Shido's eyes narrowed and his mouth slipped into a grin. At his one foot forward, Akechi took one step back, then another on his own, beckoning him back to the desk where he knew he wanted him.

“That's awfully presumptuous of you, Akechi-kun,” he cooed, tracing the tip of a finger over Akechi's lower lip. “A good boy deserves treats... And I do think I've been good, don't you?”

Was that a joke? Akechi got the feeling he was supposed to respond with something witty, but he couldn't come up with anything that wasn't a groan. He was very used to indulging him, though. He knew that all he had to do was smile.

Forcing their mouths together roughly, Shido backed him up until the backs of Akechi's thighs hit the desk. One of his hands gripped the edge, pinning him there as the other captured his jaw to deepen the kiss. Akechi moaned quietly for him and arched his back, lifting himself toward him to show his submissiveness. Shido liked that. It worked as it always did, drawing a hungry groan from him that Akechi felt reverberate down his throat.

The hand on his jaw slid down to his throat, and Akechi felt his pulse throb against the center of Shido's palm. For a moment, as he felt Shido's tongue sliding over his own, his mind went blank, returning nothing but static. His knees almost gave out, but he was kept upright by the hand closed tight around his throat. Akechi gasped and Shido laughed, kissing him on the corner of his mouth before releasing him.

“You're one twisted bird,” he said. “Which part turns you on? Ending a man's life? Or the idea of getting fucked by your boss?”

“Boss?” Akechi blinked, then smiled. “That's silly, Shido-san. We're accomplices. We want the same thing.”

“Ah. Pardon me. You're right.”

He pressed their lips together again – lightly that time. Their eyes stayed together, and Akechi felt something flip over in his stomach.

Shido moved his hand down his body, running the backs of his knuckles over his chest, his stomach, stopping at his belt where his eyes lingered. When his fingers slid underneath the leather to pull it out, Akechi's eyes stole a glance at the door, suddenly recalling that he forgot to lock it. He was fairly sure that no one knew what Shido did with him in his office, but he found it hard to believe that no one had an idea. Shido devoured too many women for word not to have spread.

What did his secretary and assistants think he went there for...? What did Shido tell them?

He was probably giving them too much credit, he realized. So fucking disappointing. Human beings were a disappointment.

Even him, pushing his hips forward, unbuttoning his jacket and shirt.

But, as he felt Shido's fingers slide underneath his shirt to caress his side, Akechi reminded himself that he and Shido weren't simple humans. They were the ones controlling the rest. They'd ascended. Justice could only be wielded by those who were strong. They were, undoubtedly. He was.

Standing back a little, keeping his hands on Akechi's waist, Shido admired his body.

“You're very pretty.”

Taken aback, Akechi didn't answer immediately. He pushed some hair behind one of his ears and looked up at him. “Thank you...?” He wasn't sure he appreciated his choice of compliment. It sounded strangely sincere, though. He didn't want to know what Shido saw when he looked at him.

“Someone must love me to have dropped you in my lap.”

His mother had, once upon a time. Akechi hated himself for seeing the appeal.

She was just an ordinary person, helpless before the cruel God that was Shido Masayoshi, however. She hadn't known the fury she approached. His ego made everyone else look humble in comparison. No one else could reach his level.

But he had.

Only Shido's own son could stand next to him at that height.

Placing his hands over Shido's, Akechi guided them to the fastenings at the front of his pants. “Is that to say something of my feelings for you?” he asked, feigning curiosity.

“Hm. I wonder,” Shido said. He worked open the front of Akechi's pants and slipped a hand inside, sliding the tips of his fingers along the length of his half-hard cock. He leaned closer – close enough for Akechi to smell the lingering of afternoon alcohol on his breath. “You're mysterious, aren't you? That kind of pisses me off.”

“You don't like someone who plays hard to get?” Akechi asked, his smile widening.

Shido's fingers curled around his dick and squeezed.

“You call this 'hard to get'?” he asked, proving his point with the way Akechi became harder in his fist. “You seem pretty eager to me.”

“Now, now. I thought we were having a good time...”

“We are,” Shido said, loosening his grasp, stroking him normally. “We're having a lot of fun together, aren't we? This is my thanks. Don't think I don't appreciate the work you do. We've made big strides together.”

 

_Together..._

 

Akechi released a breath. It sounded like half of a laugh, a little delirious. The pit of his stomach tingled as he bathed in the reflection of himself in Shido's eyes.

He pushed off his jacket and shirt and let them fall to the floor. He wasn't concerned about the door anymore. Whether or not they were seen by others seemed unimportant. Eventually, one day, he was going to show everyone the magnificent vulgarity of the Shido he knew, anyway.

“Turn around,” Shido said, taking his hands off him. “Put your hands on the desk and close your eyes. Don't open them until I say.”

Hm.

Bad idea.

But he sounded amicable, so Akechi obeyed. He couldn't imagine how anything could get worse. He really had no concept of what 'worse' was, exactly. Everything was still going according to plan. Undressing himself for Shido was just one of the unpleasantly necessary steps along his path. It was hard to even call it unpleasant anymore when he took so much pleasure in the knowledge that he'd coaxed his father into debasing himself with an incestuous relationship with his son.

He turned around, closed his eyes, and did as Shido commanded, planting his palms on the front of his desk.

The high still hadn't worn off. That might've been why he didn't feel anxious. He just waited.

The hands on his hips were expected. Shido ran a hand over his clothed backside first before pushing his pants down his legs. They went down all the way, so Akechi knew it wasn't just going to be one of those quick things. Shido had something in mind. He wouldn't have bothered teasing him otherwise.

Akechi slipped off his shoes, stepped out of his pants, and pushed them aside with one socked foot, all the while, eyes still closed. He heard a little movement and waited. Shido was opening his desk drawer, taking something out. The sound of something metal, like a buckle. Curiosity creased Akechi's brow.

Things were placed on the desk. Their 'fun' involved a few toys, it seemed.

He was stubbornly unconcerned until one distinct sound. Definitely the sound of tape – that substantial, sticky crunch of duct tape being torn from the roll.

His hands were pulled behind his back and his wrists were tightly wrapped in tape before he had the time to even consider whether he wanted to question what Shido was doing. He wouldn't have, he was sure. His fight-or-flight response was to stay still.

Still, “Is that really necessary?” he asked. “What did you think I was going to do?”

He felt one of Shido's hands creep up his back, felt his lips grace his ear.

“Nothing now.”

With his eyes closed and without his hands to support himself, Akechi swayed slightly, disoriented. The bastard was definitely messing with him. He clenched his teeth and tried not to let his real feelings show. It was moments like those when he wondered where Shido's head was.

 

Was he just a pervert, or did he know something...?

 

Something was slipped over his eyes and secured at the back of his head. It wasn't just an ordinary blindfold. When he opened his eyes beneath it, he couldn't see a thing, not even a single speck of light.

“You really prepared.”

“I knew you wouldn't fail me. I got excited.” He chuckled and ran a hand over Akechi's hip, teasing his cock with the back of his hand. “You were looking forward to being rewarded, weren't you? You can act as hard-to-get as you want, but I see the way you wag your tail. Everything you do, you do for this.”

He pushed him forward. For a second, Akechi panicked, unable to catch himself. He had the blessed foresight to keep his head tilted upward before his shoulders slammed into the surface of the desk. The ache was soothed away by one of Shido's large hands massaging between his shoulders. His fingers traveled down his back, skipping over his bound wrists, and disappeared. A moment later, Akechi heard the sound of something being uncapped. He breathed a sigh of relief, grateful that Shido would give him the benefit of some preparation. He didn't always.

With the toe of one shoe, Shido pushed his feet apart, making him spread his legs. Akechi slightly lifted his backside and let out a breath against the desk as he felt two cool fingers press against his entrance.

“There's something really sexy about a slut who's willing to kill just to get my dick.”

Akechi laughed.

That one... That was genuinely funny.

“Shido-san, that's not nice. How could you talk about me that way?”

“Hmm? What's wrong about it?” He pressed his fingers into him and moved them, curling them against his prostate with a pleasing beckoning motion. Long past the point of disgust, Akechi simply indulged in the warm feeling that pooled in his lower belly at his touch, unconsciously rolling his hips. “What I said seems accurate to me. You wouldn't do what you do if you weren't expecting something equally depraved in return.”

“I like a man with self-awareness.” Not that he had any idea just how depraved he was really being, fucking his son and all...

Method acting. That was all it was.

Once they were in the thick of things, he had to pretend. There was no better way of pretending than by convincing himself that he was enjoying himself. He didn't mind letting Shido believe whatever made him happy.

Ah, but...

There wasn't anything wrong with enjoying it, was there? He was spread out across his desk because he'd lured Shido into his trap. Acting submissive and becoming submissive were indistinguishable in the scheme of things as long as it all returned the desired result in the end.

Shido knew what he was doing. Akechi hated to think that the skilled movements of his fingers were a result of him fingering a thousand bitches before him. That was the unfortunate advantage of his promiscuity.

After removing his fingers, Shido ran his hands up Akechi's body, briefly teasing the tips of his fingers over his nipples. Akechi bit back a moan and writhed his upper body against the desk, pressing his hips back, futility looking for Shido's.

 

The phone rang.

 

They both went still.

 

“You should get that,” Akechi said. He was inclined to let him ignore it, but he wanted to sound responsible.

Shido pressed the speaker. It was his secretary. Someone was there to discuss something with him, but Akechi wasn't concerned about what it was when he was busy panicking, wondering what Shido was going to do with him when it sounded like he needed his office.

After hanging up, Shido was quiet for a moment.

“...Shido-san?”

“Open your mouth. Wide.”

“Hey, you aren't having any weird ideas right now, are you? No offense, but I don't like the idea of someone else-”

“Don't worry. I don't share. That's why I'm going to put my toys away,” he vaguely explained. He tapped Akechi on the chin. “Now open your mouth or else I might change my mind.”

So he did. As he expected, a ball was stuffed between his teeth and secured in place with a buckle at the back of his head. With his hands taped as they were, he couldn't lift his arms correctly to touch either of the fastenings behind his head.

Shido grabbed him by his bound wrists and pulled him along with him, forcing him to follow wherever he was taking him. They didn't go far. Although his perception had been thrown off, Akechi assumed that they were heading toward the window. When they stopped, Shido pushed him down onto his knees. He heard the sound of the tape again and finally felt a real sense of dread as it was wrapped around his calves. As if for good measure, Shido held him down and put more of it around his thighs. Two times around was more than enough to immobilize him.

“I didn't plan on taking it this far, but it's not bad. You should see how you look. You're cute when you're helpless.” He hoisted him up by his trembling shoulders and kissed his cheek. “You're cute all the time.”

Shido left him for another moment and returned shortly with presumably whatever had been left on the desk.

“The finishing touch,” he said.

There was a click and the unmistakeable sound of vibrating. Akechi felt his face heat up, but he could neither complain nor physically resist as the thick, vibrating toy was inserted. Shido claimed that he hadn't intended to go that far, but Akechi had his doubts. His visitor was the only unexpected factor.

Akechi heard the sound of Shido's chair being rolled back and realized where he was. He ducked his head as he was pushed underneath the desk.

The chair was rolled back into place. Shido sat down.

“Not a sound out of you.”

Akechi would have liked to respond to that, but that was where words ended. Abruptly, an unusual, agitating silence descended. He was unable to see, but he felt very aware of the things around him; the roughness of Shido's carpet and the claustrophobic closeness of the desk's interior. He tried to move a little, seeking a more comfortable position in the cramped space, but his head hit the inside of the desk, making a noise. The toe of Shido's shoe threatened his stomach.

He couldn't kick him, though. Akechi felt fairly sure of that. If he kicked him, no matter how hard he tried to hold back, it would've evoked a sound from him. He couldn't keep his lips sealed with the gag holding his mouth open.

His own breathing sounded very loud.

He hadn't been under there for long and he felt like he was already experiencing the effects of sensory deprivation.

He had to calm himself, knowing that he was only going to start panicking if he focused too much on one thing or another. Everything was fine. It was okay. He knew where he was. Shido was there with him, for what that was worth. The gag was uncomfortable, but he could still breathe evenly through his nose. His limbs were already complaining about being twisted into unnatural positions, but it was easy enough to ignore that as long as he laid still.

But he didn't like it.

That wasn't what he signed up for. He was willing to endure a lot, but not _that_. He should've bitten Shido's hand before he had the chance to put the gag on him.

...A good boy wouldn't have done that, though. That was the illusion he needed to project. Even with Shido.

Even with him, only certain things were allowed. Sharing grave secrets with him gave him a liberating feeling, but even those secrets had their own secrets. He wished he could tell him everything.

His hands were bound either way.

Waiting was going to be worth it. Once his hands were finally freed, once his lips were unsealed, he could cradle his father's face in his hands and sing to him the secrets from his heart.

 

His reverie was interrupted by a sound. A knock on the door. Each knock was like a gunshot to his sensitive head.

Muffled, he heard the voice of the man on the other side, but he wasn't able to catch his name while he was laying on the floor.

“Come in,” Shido said.

At the sound of the door being opened, Akechi felt a sweat dampen his forehead and back. He cursed his body for the way it reacted. The rhythm in his head became even more maddening, pounding frantically. He tried to curl up to make himself smaller beneath Shido's desk, but the slight change caused the toy inside of him to slide directly into position against his prostate. The tip of his hard cock nudged his stomach.

The visitor entered and began talking with Shido, but Akechi didn't have the mind to pay attention to what they were talking about. It was something that didn't concern him. He was more worried that the humming of the vibrator was going to be heard. It might've just seemed loud to him because he was the one who felt it, but he couldn't be sure...

Everything seemed normal. The other man didn't seem to have any idea that there was something going on underneath Shido's desk. Still, Akechi tried to quiet his breathing as much as possible.

He quickly lost track of time. Trying to keep his breathing down made him feel dizzy. Being unaware of how long the other man planned to stay made the panic return. He couldn't keep holding his breath. He was going to make himself pass out. And if that happened, then... That couldn't happen. Especially with someone unfamiliar there.

Unfortunately, he had little to distract him besides the intense vibrating of the toy inside of him. The pressure it was building against his prostate made him want to cry. Even when he tried to take his mind off of it, it was inescapable. He felt precum smearing his skin and had no doubt that he was making a mess of Shido's carpet.

He heard a slight rustling and went absolutely still. The sound was probably close, but it was getting hard for him to pinpoint the position of anything.

A moment later, he felt the warmth of Shido's socked heel press against his lower belly. The sound he heard must have been him slipping his shoe off.

He wasn't threatening him with it or anything. Judging by his tone, he was bored talking to that man and wanted to get back to his prior engagement. He couldn't help himself. Shido really wanted to play with him.

Akechi would've laughed if he were able.

Quietly, he released a sigh through his nose as Shido ran the center of his foot over his cock. Akechi's eyes rolled back and his mind briefly went blank when the vibrations against his prostate caught him off guard with an orgasm. He trembled and tried to remain curled up, but the feeling of Shido's toes massaging the sensitive head of his cock caused his shoulders to involuntarily jerk, making him smack his head against the inside of the desk.

Shido apologized for the sound as if he were the one who caused it.

To be fair, that _was_ his fault.

The situation was thrilling in the worst of ways. His heart wouldn't stop its hammering. Another man was _right there..._ And, knowing Shido, if that man happened to realize that he was hiding something, Akechi wouldn't have put it past him to offer him a peek. Shido said that he didn't like to share, but Akechi was hesitant to believe him. If the situation seemed appealing enough, he had the feeling that Shido would do anything.

Shido kept moving his foot, rubbing his cum-soaked toes along his length. It was a strange feeling, but it didn't discourage Akechi's arousal. His cock stayed hard and twitched as if begging for more attention.

He hated that part of himself...

Akechi held his breath again. His eyelashes fluttered against the back of the blindfold as Shido nudged the back of his foot under his balls. His toes tapped the exposed end of the vibrator, pressing it into him a little deeper. Unconsciously, Akechi tilted his hips forward, but the tape stopped him from spreading his legs. There was only enough space between them for Shido's foot to fit.

His shoulders burned. Even his ribs felt weirdly stretched and painful with the way his forearms had been forced together behind his back. The escalating discomfort mingled with the pleasure that was stirring him up inside, making his brain feel confused and conflicted. He worried that he'd forget what pain felt like before long. The pleasure was starting to win over, especially when he held his breath and let his head fill with a euphoric white haze.

He hoped that Shido liked how obedient he was.

Another wave of excitement made his consciousness sway as he took in the reality of the situation. He just came with another man in the room who was completely oblivious...

Shido's taste was atrocious.

As he laid on his side underneath the desk, breathing slowly through his nose, smiling around the gag in his mouth, Akechi made mental note of all the things he would verbally humiliate him for once he was able. It didn't matter whether he shared his taste by that point. He wanted Shido to feel ashamed of himself.

After a while, it sounded like Shido was finally finished with his visitor, but, when they reached their parting words, Shido got up from his desk.

Escorting him to the door?

That was strange.

The door closed. Akechi heard their voices in the hall outside, but they were too muffled to discern. He thought his hearing should have become sharper with the severing of his sight, but it only became muddy instead.

He took that as his opportunity to suck in a few deep breaths and flex his limbs as much as he could to limber himself up. Once Shido was back, he expected him to release him anyway, but he wanted to look like he hadn't been bothered by the position he was forced to endure.

He heard the door again. It opened and closed with someone entering. Footsteps crossed the room slowly, then stopped at the side of the desk. The chair was rolled aside. There was a pause. Then Akechi's upper arm was grabbed and he was pulled out from underneath the desk and dragged a few paces away.

It was kind of weird that he wasn't saying anything...

After he'd been dragged into that new position, there was another noticeable pause, and Akechi got the feeling that he was being stared at and analyzed. That was the moment when he would have had something to say, but he still couldn't utter a word. He made a questioning noise instead, inclining his head in the direction he expected him to be in.

No response.

That... was weird...

When a pair of hands touched his thighs, Akechi jolted. He would have moved away if he could have. It was instinctual. Something didn't feel right.

There was a thought at the edge of his mind, but he didn't even want to touch it. It was impossible to go without acknowledging it, though, especially when those hands returned to him, curiously touching his bound legs.

It had to be Shido. But if it was Shido, why wasn't he speaking?

He didn't know what he was supposed to do to get him to speak. Struggling wasn't an option. If it really was Shido, he didn't want to embarrass himself by acting distressed for no reason. A part of him was glad that he couldn't speak. If he hadn't had the gag in his mouth, he was sure he would have embarrassed himself already by saying something unnecessary.

_“Is that you?”_

Shido would've laughed.

But a laugh would've been preferable to that disturbing silence.

If he just came a little closer, he would've been able to smell him. As much as it bothered him, Akechi knew that he could identify him by the scent of his breath and the smell of the cologne he wore below his collar. He was too far away and it was too faint.

He should've known. As soon as he heard the sound of duct tape, he should've known that something was strange. Shido knew that he didn't have to restrain him to have sex with him. He could get away with anything. He didn't even have to ask for it.

 

He'd never forgive him.

 

The darkness was painted red as he bit the gag, biting hard enough to be painful. Rage replaced the fear that intruded upon his unwilling heart.

 

He hated him.

 

He hated himself for trusting himself – for believing that he knew Shido well enough to know where he drew the line. He'd imagined the boundary all on his own. It didn't exist.

 

To Shido, he wasn't even a plaything. Even that implied a level of affection that he didn't possess. He was a gun.

That much was obvious. What had he expected? Something else? Affection and fondness were foreign concepts to a man who thought only of himself. From the start, he knew Shido's words were poison, but he kept consuming them like he thought they wouldn't eventually destroy his insides. 'Eventually' just sounded far away...

The hands that touched him made him wish he could disappear. He hadn't heard the man's name and he hadn't even seen what he looked like. If he met him again at some other place, Akechi wondered if he would have even been able to recognize him. Once he knew his name, he was going to kill him. And Shido wouldn't be safe, either. His punishment was going to be double.

Akechi tried to let his mind wander, but it was hard to focus on anything but the hands greedily tasting every inch of his flesh, inspecting and pawing in a way that made Akechi regret his own body's reactions. His lack of sight intensified each sensation, the violation sending waves of unwanted pleasure down his body.

When his cock was seized, he turned his head aside and made a sound around the gag.

Pathetic...

He was too sensitive to be touched that way, though. Even if it were Shido, he would have told him to knock it off and touch him elsewhere. After coming once, it was too much. His legs shook and he made another sound, hoping that they would get the idea, but it may have only encouraged them. The hand that left his cock went between his legs and curiously touched the vibrating toy that was still buried in him. It was switched off and slowly removed.

A finger was inserted and felt around, followed by a second. They searched along his quivering inner walls, hunting for his prostate. When they found what they were looking for, they relentlessly tormented the spot, stroking, pressing, jabbing. Akechi's breathing became more labored, making him feel lightheaded as he struggled to breathe through his nose. It was painful to lay on his back with his arms underneath him, but he couldn't even twist away without making himself look pathetic. He hated knowing that he needed to behave, even for Shido's acquaintances. Even if it meant retaliation, he should have done something...

But he didn't.

Fear was fading again.

He even moaned as the fingers were removed.

A hand touched his forehead and brushed his hair away from his sweat-dampened skin. Akechi would have turned his head aside to sniff their wrist, but it was gone before the thought even crossed his sluggish mind.

He was grabbed by the shoulder and turned over onto his stomach. The hands moved to his hips and he was lifted up onto his knees, placing him with his shoulders on the floor and his ass in the air. At that point, he knew what to expect when he heard the sound of a buckle being unfastened, but it didn't stop him from giving a muffled cry when the entire hot and hard length of a penis entered him.

He felt nauseous. The gag made it worse.

Blanking out his thoughts, he closed his eyes tightly beneath the blindfold and focused on breathing and calming himself.

The hands on his hips were large and steady. The cock inside of him was thick, but the thorough preparation he received prevented it from hurting. From what he could tell, though, they weren't wearing a condom. Bitter tears stung the corners of Akechi's eyes when he confronted the thought of receiving someone's cum other than Shido's.

 

His chest burned.

 

What did that mean?

 

They drove into him hard and fast, but Akechi still didn't hear a thing – not even a gasp or moan. Efficient movements. Impersonal. It was just vague enough for him to let his mind wander. It could've been anyone. Whoever. But the shape and feel of the cock inside of him reminded him of Shido's, so his mind was only able to conjure the image of one person.

Pressing his cheek to the floor, he moaned. It didn't matter. Moaning encouraged them to fuck him harder, so he moaned and didn't let himself think too hard about it. If Shido wanted to punish him later for enjoying himself with someone else, that was fine. For the sake of fulfilling his justice, he just needed to pass through one moment to the next, doing whatever he needed to do to keep going.

His hips were grasped more tightly as the pace increased. Akechi gasped mindlessly, focused only on the sensation of the thick cock slamming into the spot that made his toes curl. Everything hurt and everything felt fantastic. His lungs ached with each of his ragged breaths, getting rougher as he felt himself nearing a second orgasm.

A fist found its way into his hair and pulled tightly, signaling that they were close, too. Akechi let his head be pulled back and imagined what his face must have looked like. He felt the sweat on his brow, felt the heat in his cheeks, and imagined the way his lips looked, stretched around the gag in his mouth. That was surely someone's sick fantasy. It should have been his humiliation, but he just felt nothing. Up in his taxed brain, there was only room for pleasure.

When he came, he moaned more loudly and tried moving himself back to meet the thrusts. His insides quivered around the length inside of him, making him whimper and whine with each spasm. It felt like it continued for an embarrassingly long time, driving him nearly to the point of deliriousness. He would've been babbling by that point had it not been for the gag.

However, when the one behind him came to a halt, their hips stalling, cock twitching, Akechi was reminded of reality. He kept himself completely still, in a sort of state of shock, and waited for them to finish.

That man... He probably paid Shido for the opportunity to fuck him. Not with money, but with something else he wanted, probably. Shido wasn't cheap... And he was possessive, so... It was probably something very valuable.

At least, Akechi hoped that it had been worth it for him somehow...

When they pulled out, he felt cum roll down his thigh. There was so much of it. It still made him feel sick. As soon as possible, he wanted to wash it out.

His lips quivered and his shoulders shook silently with sobs he had no control over.

 

He wanted Shido to come back.

 

A moment later, he was flipped back onto his back, making him release a pitiful-sounding noise around the gag. He felt something metal slide between his ankles and quickly realized that it was a pair of scissors at the sound of the tape being sheared. His legs were released, but his arms stayed bound as the gag was removed from his mouth next. As soon as it was taken out, Akechi coughed and leaned to the side, still nauseous, feeling like he might throw up. He breathed and flexed his tongue and tried to ignore the extreme soreness in his jaw.

He could speak, but he didn't know what he was allowed to say.

There was another moment of silence. The one next to him was motionless. Just watching him, it seemed. Thinking, maybe.

Then the strap at the back of his head was unbuckled and the blindfold was removed.

 

“You're still cute.”

 

Akechi looked down at his used body before tiredly dragging his eyes back up to stare at Shido's face.

He knew that still wasn't a compliment.

But...

Shido hadn't lied, even if he'd fooled him. He really hadn't let someone else touch him. It was a strange consolation, how he wanted to consume even those words. All the rest must have already burned a hole through him like acid.

 

He smiled.

 

Shido turned him around and cut the tape binding his arms.

As Akechi peeled the tape off his arms and legs, Shido went to his shelf to select a wine. Gathering up his clothes, putting them back on one piece at a time while staying mindful of the soreness in his limbs, Akechi wondered what he was supposed to do next. His whole meeting with Shido had been rather strange. He wondered if Shido had done all of that because he was just that perverse, but he was acting unusually quiet afterwards.

“You went too far,” Akechi said as he watched Shido return to his desk with a bottle and two glasses in hand.

He set down the glasses and pushed one of them toward Akechi. “Drink with me.”

“You feel bad.”

Halfway to pouring, Shido set down the bottle and looked up. “What, is that what you think?”

“I don't know. You're probably better off letting me believe what I want, though.”

Shido sat down and stared at his own empty glass.

He didn't say anything, but Akechi thought the troubled crease in his brow also made him look pretty cute.

Akechi placed another piece of him in his collection.


End file.
